Dear Arty,
by TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: This is indeed the sequal for My Idiot. when things go a little wrong will spitfire find there way together or will a little birds death ruin it all. rated because i'm super stisious.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the My Idiot sequel i'm sorry i took so long life is ... complicated and my new teachers think my homeowrk should be due on the same day ugh! anyway this is called Dear, Arty because every chapter before it officailly starts Wally will write a letter to Artemis but can't bring himself to send them. anyway i hope this will be good i'll try my best to post at least once a week.**

**Disclamer: I don't own this.**

_Dear,Arty _

_The mountains queit without yo.u I miss you, no one can deny that ha. You know, losing you, its like someone took my heart and stepped on it and don't blame this on yourself i'm just wondering, do you feel the same way? Like nothing really matters anymore? Like the biggest challenge you'll face is getting up in the morning? I really miss you... please come back. I won't stop looking i know you would want me to but I miss you to much to give up._

_Love, Your Idiot  
_

* * *

Wally opened the mailbox in front of his house holding the small letter labled to Artemis' mother's house. his fingers trembeld as he placed the letter in the slot. he wanted to crawl back into his room he had spent three days, three days writing the letter to the only person in the world who mattered to Wally.

Four, four months Wally waited. For four months Wally checked his mailbox every morning and every night. For four months he had gotten no reply. would he ever get one? The team insisted he stopped looking but as soon as they turned away he ran to find her. For 2 weeks after he sent the letter he couldn't get out of bed, like his broken heart was weighing him down. After words he waited for a letter back but soon enough he didn't want to look, afraid that he'd open the mailbox and for another day be hurt and dissapointed. why didn't she answer?

**sorry this is so short but i will try my best to get the next chapter asap but once aghain lots of homework but i fun projects coming up so lets get this started i hope you liked this i treid my best to give you a good beginning but next time is like where the story really starts.**

* * *

** i do appreciate reveiws and constructive critsiem is welcome just not on my spelling REVEIW!**

**P.S i won't be able to do alot of writing on quite a few days till december due to a little show called the Rock show which i'm in singing and druming ^.^ lots of rehersal though its a huge thing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I week long break and i have FINALLY gotten over my writerds block so i'll be updating alot more now I hope!**

**Disclamer: nope don't own it**

_Dear, Arty _

_have you ever heard the song all about us by he is wemy favorite line is, "Take my hand, l'll teach you to dance, I'll spin you around won't let you fall down, Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet, Give it a try, it'll be alright." Arty I miss you please come back?_

_Love, Your Idiot_

Wally sat in his room. He didn't leave unless nessacary only he and Robin still had hope that Artemis would return everybody else had given up. Speak of the devil in entered the Boy Wonder himself.

"Walls, I don't think she's coming back man. It's been three months now and she hasn't come back if there were any chance ittwould have been valentines day and she didn't come so i just.." Robin ranted on.

"Rob, are you telling me you give up?" Wally inturupted him.

"Yes."

"it's an intresting feeling."

"Realizing it's over" Robin questioned

"No, being the only one who knows it's not." Wally turned his back as long ago he had refused to speak to anyone who gave up on Artemis. He would never EVER give up, he couldn't. The team orginized themselves in the living room all except of course Wally.

"Did you giving up finally convince him?" M'gann questioned.

"No, if anything he's even more determind I-I don't know what to do anymore the guy in that room isn't the same Wally." Robin looked in near tears and of course he did him and Zatanna never planned for it to go like this and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Also he couldn't stand seeing Wally so depressed he only listened to Ed Sheeran Drunk on repeat he couldn't move except to get up to give his letter that he wrote each day. The worst was that he barley ate if they were lucky he would eat two peices of toast a day. Batman had taken him off missions because he was barley capable of getting up. If anything it gave him more time to stare out tht stupid window all day. Robin couldn't stand it anymore he was going to do something! He ran out throught the zetatubes ignoring all calls first he was going to central he did this every week. Robin had now tranferred into Dick Grayson as he wondered towards the West house. as he knocked on the door he heard some shuffling of feet.

"Dick! it's so nice to see you how is he?"

"Same thing he just stares out the window eats a minimum of one peice of toast and writes a letter."

"I really wish he would come home i miss him i wish i could at least come to him! Oh sure your reports and Barry's do ease the worry but not by much I wanna se my little boy!" Mrs. west broke into tears Dick's head fell as he slipped his sun glasses back on. came into the room. This was Dick's cue to leave. He exited the home and made his way back to the Zeta tube his Dark glasses concealing the tears. he stepped into the box and clicked on the little tab labeled Gothem next thing he knew he was a telephone box. He stepped out and fell to the ground in tears. Dick removed the glasses and let his heaad fall to his hands the tears flowed freely now and more than ever he needed to show some emotion it was hard for him. He was only 13 yet he was expected to never show emotion, never cry. Dick stood up after a few minutes he wiped the tears off his pale face and put back on his glasses. He walled out of the ally towards the sreets of gotham he knew where he was. But it wasn't close to his destination. after an hour of walking he arrived at Artemis' house now this was the tricky part to his plan. Dick knocked on the beaten door there was rust on the hinges and the entire thing was covered in a layer of dirt. Artemis' mom answered the door.

"Hi Paula, you wouldn't happen to know where Artemis is?"

"No I don't. She vists every week but never at the same time and I never see her coming."

"Oh." Dick frowned he had anticapated this of course but he needed to get paula out of the room. He quickly pressed a button on his belt that was under his sweater. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Excuse me Robin." As soon as Paula had left he took a bug out of his belt and stuck it underneath the coffee table in was the most central thing in the house. Paula was coming back to Robin went towards the door.

"Thank you for letting me stay but I should be getting home."

"of course" She gave a quick smile she wasn`t stupid she was fully aware thet he had bugged her apartment. But it was time for Artemis to be found.


	3. Break

**Hey i've been writing chapters so I can go back and ya know add little hints and pretend like i've always knowen where this story's going but I need a break (Kaldur). The ceasing of Wally West and the cancellation of Young Justice has really hit me hard I honestly just come home and look up tags on tumblr and listin to my R.I.P. Wally West playlist this being said I think we all need a break to really comprhend and adjust to what has happended we need time to cope so this story will be on a hiatus until I feel like I'm ready to write more then just depressing things. This being said I will most likely be writing a Wally fic with extremly depressing feels but I doubt its any time soon because I don't feel ready to write again. I honestly don't even feel ready to read fan fiction again. Please understand that I apreciate every person who reads my storys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for being patient I hope to update more often as for my other story Bat-Family i'm still processing Damian's death he was my favorite Robin and it's very hard for me. So sorry to those people who read that one. anyway hope you guys enjoy this! Also if you really wanna get a full effect listen to All ABout Us by He is We and after you finish reading all of Wally's letters (not the one at the beginning) listen to Red by Taylor Swift.**

**To recap: Robin bugged Paula's apartment in hopes of finding Artemis and Wally is still hopelessly sitting in his room.**

**Disclaimer****: You really think i own this stuff TT yeah right **

_Dear Arty,_

_Please come back I miss you so much and I just, everybody's really worried about me. Bats even took me off missions because I can't even stand up anymore. I'm the last one to believe that you'll come back, but I know you will so please don't make me look like more of an idiot. Do you miss me? _

_Love, Your Idiot_

* * *

Dick had been monitoring the bug he had put in the Crock apartment but so far nothing happened. He hoped Artemis showed up soon sitting in the cave listening to something through headphones whilst staring intently at a wall was getting some strange looks. Suddenly he heard a door opening and that old familiar voice that he knew all too well, Artemis.

Artemis was having tea with her mother just like she did every week. Of course there were 7 more letters waiting each one with so much love and pain and regret. she felt bad for hurting Wally. Of course she wanted to write back but it was too hard, she didn't know how to explain why she left or why she couldn't come back. Artemis tore open the first letter.

_Dear Arty,_

_'Suddenly I'm feeling brave. Don't know what's got into me. Why I feel this way. Can we dance, real slow? Can I hold you, real close?' _

_Those are lyrics babe please come back i know you might think this is what's right but it hurts and what's right shouldn't hurt! So please babe, come back._

_Love, Your Idiot_

* * *

_Dear Arty, _

_It's been decided All about us by He is We is our song. We could dance to it if you came back. I don't really feel like living without you. So I've decided to let go, its painful but its slow. You could still save me, just come back babe. Please?_

_Love, Your Idiot_

* * *

Artemis stopped she couldn't read any more without bursting into tears. Artemis lost sight of why she left but she knew this was what is best for Wally! He would move on, eventually, he would get married maybe even have kids. He didn't need her.

"Artemis Crock! You get your butt back to the cave and fix my best friend!" The Boy Wonder burst in the Crock apartment, "he is broken and refuses to believe that you're not coming back. Please he needs you! The Team needs you! I need you." Robin said the last part a little quieter, "were a family! Please come back." He didn't sound like a Bat he sounded like a broken little boy pleading for help. Artemis' heart broke but she held onto what she knew was best. Though was it really the best thing?

Paula had long since left the room. Robin slide in beside Artemis and pulled out his glove computer. An image of Wally West appeared on the screen, "It's live. That's all he does expect maybe struggling to eat or write a letter. Occasionally he cry's in the days mostly though he stares at a window and cry's through the night. He doesn't go home anymore either. Yesterday he asked me to take the letter to the mailbox because he couldn't stand up! He needs you Artemis and I can see right now that you may not be starving yourself but your a wreck too! Don't pretend like your not I saw you reading the letters! You had to stop so you wouldn't cry!" Robin looked down and rubbed his eyes. Obviously seeing his best friend like this was painful for him. He shut down his glove computer and looked towards the blonde archer, "At least write back." With that the Boy wonder exited the Crock apartment. Artemis sat with her head down deep in thoughts for several minutes until she heard the quiet squeak of a wheel chair. Paula set down a pen and paper in front of he daughter and left the room without a word.

* * *

_Dear Idiot,_

_I'm sorry, I miss you too. I can't explain why so don't ask. Please stop starving yourself Wally. Eat, eat for me. I agree All About Us can be our song but that is if we ever see eachother but for right now I think its more like Red by Taylor Swift. I am so so so sorry. It kind of makes me happy to think that when everyone else gave up on me you still believed. Maybe someday I will come back but for now I think it's best we stay apart. I am really sorry Wally._

_Losing you was Blue like I'd never known._

_Love, Arty_

**Sorry guys I really want to keep writing because apparently Ten minutes before i go to sleep is the time when I get all my ideas but i have to stop for now because i really want to upload something. I might have something uploaded by tomorrow i will most likely be writing a ton though so ya never know. anyway YAY ARTEMIS REPLIED oh boy anyway Yeah Review if you listened to the music I suggest whilst reading this! I'm tired okay my horrible Grammar is allowed sHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**


	5. Thank you all

**You guys are great. So this is to celebrate you and all that you guys do for me. I had a pretty crappy day. I go to a pretty decent Fine arts middle school in Alberta its not technically a Fine Arts school but it might as well be anyway so I was in my Instrumental trip class practicing for a song that i'm going to sing when we go to Edmonton and the usual teacher wasn't there (Btw hes hilarious and awesome and the best teacher ever this would never happen under his watch) We had a sub (who might I add is kind of crazy (shes calls herself because thats her last name in norwegian or something)) anyway so the class was a mess people were playing their guitars not listening banging on the drum set fiddling with the soundboard it was noisy and unfocused which made me pretty angry because the trip is in two weeks and were not doing great. anyway so when we finally got the song going some guys in the class started Harassing me and my other friend who was singing yelling how we were doing it all wrong and that they could do better in their sleep. By the time the song had finished I was nearly in tears and not once did the sub step in to do anything at all she just sat there and watched. We were going to do a song I drum for next and i honestly did not feel like having the same thing happen except about my drum skills especially since i'm still coping with having quit. So I left the room, I grabbed my book and ran for it until I made it to the girls bathroom. Its not like i'm not used to being harassed by people it happens constantly and theres not much I can do about it. The Administrators at me school care very little about bullying. I sat in the bathroom stall and read for ten minutes until I got a text from one of my friends in my class asking my whereabouts. I told her the bathroom. A minute or so later I heard her calling my name so I opened the door a crack and she talked to me and I ended up going back to the classroom laughing. I was thankful for that because I had planned to sit there until ten minutes before the bell then go grab my books. But she cared enough to some find me. When I got back one of the boys who had been bugging me asked me where I went, I was pretty pissed off so I just said Narnia. I sat down with the rest of my friends who some asked me if I was okay and then went back to playing but my best friend in the class who I always help when shes sad who never asks how I'm doing was simply complaining about how tired she was. Not once did she ask if I was okay she never ever does. None of my friends really do. I have a lot to complain about to but I just listen to their problems and help them through boy drama and best friend drama. Maybe I need to stop being the shoulder they cry on because I more feel like I hear them complain about how "fat" they are or how their boyfriends are ignoring them. I really am just sick of hearing it all. But then I come home and I hug my mom who has to take five pills per day to feel okay. I bring in the Garbage and recycling bins without being asked. I don't ask my parents for money because I know moneys really really tight right now. I hug my dad who is trying to start his own business right now. I eat a snack because I am fortunate enough to have that opportunity I go to my room and I just say thank you for everything that I have not to anyone in particular i just say thank you. Then I sit in front of my computer if my parents arn't on one and I open a million tabs including my email where I have one saying that someone just favorited and followed me on . You have no idea how much that made me smile. It made me so happy I wrote this gigantic long paragraph just to say thank you to those of you who have favorited and followed or are about to, because you have no idea how happy it makes me. I want to say thank you to every single one of you because weather you review or not you cared enough to read this whole damn thing. So really thank you. I'm working on chapters but i just finished a play i was in so yeah and I'm getting ready to go on that trip. But I just hope that by saying this some of you will say thank you maybe not but maybe you will. Because sometimes the little things can just brighten your day. Because if you're privileged enough to have a computer to read this you should definitely be saying thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So the reason I'm writing this is because Lavi-Lover sent me a very inspiring Pm and got me inspired again and I have had issues coming back to this because of Wally's Death and the shows cancellations and then Damian Wayne just went and DIED. It was hard but I know that maybe having that notification in your email saying new chapter will make you smile so here goes.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own this PUH-LEASE**

* * *

Wally had been in the middle of writing his latest letter to Artemis when he heard Robin pounding at his door.

"WALLY WEST OPEN THIS DOOR YOU HAVE MAIL!"

He couldn't believe it mail for him the countless hours just waiting for a letter back from his soulmate, his girl, Artemis. Wally yelled for Robin to come in and as he read over the letter he almost didn't believe his eyes. He just read it again and again and again. Then he remembered what she asked him to do. Wally turned towards the door where his best friend stood.

" Can you bring me like ten pieces of toast? Oh and with butter and Peanut Butter and Jam?"

Dick couldn't believe his ears. Artemis hadn't just written him, no, she told him to eat to be healthy again. It was the most amazing thing Dick had ever heard. He quickly rushed to the kitchen to make his best friend food, to make him better.

* * *

4 Months later

Wally was healthy even going on missions again! Artemis and Wally constantly wrote back and forth although she hadn't come back yet. But Wally could feel it in his bones she would come back soon. They had all just come back from a mission against the Sportmaster and Cheshire. Which hadn't been a complete let down but Wally knew a letter would be waiting for him at the mailbox. He rushed out of the cave towards the familiar box that withheld his letter, but when he opened it all that was there were flyers and coupons. Before Wally had the chance to be let down and have his good mood fall he heard a noise coming from far away. It sounded like a motorcycle engine. Sure enough a green motorcycle turned around the corner and stopped in front of Wally. The person on the bike slowly removed her helmet. Wally swore in that moment his heart nearly stopped. As he saw the all familiar blonde ponytail, the stunning gray eyes, and the perfect pink lips. His Arty was here.

"Stop gawking idiot." There it was the voice the pet name. Exactly the same just the way it should be.

Artemis got off the bike but Wally was right next to her already. Then she was engulfed in a hug.

"You came back," Wally whispered so quiet maybe she wasn't suppose to hear it. "I missed you," this had been louder.

"I missed you too." After they had finished their embrace. Wally picked her up and spun her around in the air. Artemis giggled and god how Wally had missed that laugh. Then Wally did what he had been wanting to do since the moment he got out of that coma. He kissed her. Slow and gentle, but also filled with all the love and memories and passion the two shared. It was perfect. The rest of the team was out in the summer air with them. Wally reluctantly let Artemis go as she hugged M'gann, Kaldur, Conner, and finally Robin. They all went back inside and talked over a tray of M'gann's cookies which she had become quite adept at making. Through it all Wally did not once take his eyes off of Artemis. He was taking every moment he could to just take in Artemis because there wasn't just one or two things he loved about her, no, he just loved her.

After the tray of cookies was done and everyone had gone their separate ways, just Wally and Artemis stood in the kitchen. Wally looked deep into Artemis' eyes and asked what he had waited too ask for so long, "Arty," She parted her stare at the counter top and her obvious thinking about warm memory because of the smile on her face, "Would you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Artemis broke into a smile and she looked down at the ground before returning to looking at Wally, her soulmate.

"Of course you Idiot."

**Okay I don't know about you but even writing this and thank god i'm home alone gave me some serious feels! hope you liked this and i just felt like it was time for Artemis but to come back buuuuuuuuuuuuuut things might not go all smooth sailing.**


End file.
